Regel Nr 12
by SylverLion
Summary: McGee besucht Abby, nach einem harten Tag, müde in ihrem Labor. Was passiert? Tja das müsst ihr selsbt rausfinden. Leichter fluff! Ist meine erste NCIS-Ff. Lesen, geniesen und nen Review da lassen


Hey Leutz!!!

Schön, dass ihr meine Shortfic angeklickt habt und somit, denke ich mal, diese auch lest. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Dazu muss ich noch sagen, es ist meine erste NCIS-Ff überhaupt. Also bitte seid gnädig mit mir. Ich freue mich aber dennoch über jegliche Anregungen, Lob oder Kritik. Also lasst doch einfach nen klitze kleines Review da, ja?

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ciao

LionSnape

_Summary: _Das ihr ist ein kleiner aber feiner Ausschnitt von einem Moment zwischen Abby und McGee, als der MIT-Absolvent die Goth müde in ihrem Labor besucht.

_Disclaimer:_ Tja so es übliche eben. Mir gehört nix und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Regel Nr. 12**

Die ziemlich laute Musik dröhnte durch das Labor der Forensikerin. Diese stand putz munter vor ihren Computern und hämmerte konzentriert auf die Tastatur ein.

Das Zischen der aufgleitenden Türen lies sie sich umdrehen.

„Hey McGee!" Ein breites Grinsen erhellte ihre Gesichtszüge, als sie den MIT-Absolventen erblickte.

„Hey Abbs!" McGee stellte sich neben sie und blickte müde auf die Bildschirme.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Abby schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihre Rattenschwänze flogen dabei hin und her. Dennoch unterbrach sie ihre Arbeit nicht.

„Momentan nicht. Aber du siehst ziemlich fertig aus."

Er blickte erst sie kurz an und dann auf seine Uhr.

„Na ja… Es ist auch schon weit nach Mitternacht und wir sind seit heute morgen alle auf den Beinen. Tony und Ziva sind mittlerweile an ihren Schreibtischen eingeschlafen und Gibbs ist glaube ich unten bei Ducky."

McGee strich sich kurz mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

Abby sah ihn kurz mitfühlend an.

„Harter Tag was?"

„Kannst du wohl laut sagen." Er lies sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl sinken.

„Die Direktorin verlangt unbedingt eine schnelle Auflösung des Falles und Gibbs hat uns daraufhin ziemlich gescheucht. Du kennst ihn ja." Er gähnte.

Die Gothlady unterbrach ihre Arbeit und sah ihn an. Ihr Lieblings-Computerfreak sah wirklich müde aus und gerade deshalb fand sie es sau süß von ihm, dass er trotz seiner Müdigkeit noch mal zu ihr herunter gekommen war und seine Hilfe angeboten hatte.

Besagter Computerfreak saß immer noch neben ihr und gähnte zum wiederholten male.

Abby boxte ihm leicht an die Schulter. „Ich hab hinten im Schrank noch den roten Futon und ne Decke liegen. Hol dir den Kram doch und such dir ne ruhige Stelle. Ich weck dich, wenn es was Neues gibt oder der Oberboss dich sucht."

Müde blickte McGee sie an und stand auf. „Bist du dir sicher Abbs? Keine Hilfe nötig?"

Wieder boxte sie ihn.

„Na klar Timmy. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen."

Sie zwinkerte. McGee umarmte sie leicht und murmelte ein „Danke" in ihr Ohr.

Anschließend holte der Computerfreak sich besagten Futon und Decke und legte sich in eine Ecke von Abbys Labor. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er war trotz der lauten Musik eingeschlafen. Schließlich war er dies ja gewohnt, da er während eines Falles schon öfters hier unten gelegen hatte.

Abby lächelte und wendete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Dennoch blickte sie zwischen durch immer wieder zu dem schlafenden Agenten.

Als die Forensikerin nach einiger Zeit eine Pause machte holte sie sich einen Stuhle, setzte sich rittlings, mit einem Caf!-Pow in der Hand darauf und sah, mit einem leicht verträumten Blick, McGee beim schlafen zu.

Sogar ein Außenstehender hätte in ihrem Blick ihre mehr als eindeutigen Gefühle erkennen können.

Abby seufzte und verfluchte innerlich wieder einmal Gibbs Regel Nr. 12:

„Fange nie etwas mit einem Kollegen an!!!"

McGee drehte sich etwas im Schlaf und ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Abby lächelte…

Draußen im Flur lief gerade Ducky an Abbys Labor vorbei. Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und blieb dann stehen.

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot lies ihn kurz schmunzeln.

McGee lag in einer Ecke auf dem Boden und schlief. Abby saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihm und beobachtete ihn dabei.

Ducky bemerkte ihren Blick und vernahm ein schwaches Seufzen von der Goth.

Der Pathologe schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging weiter.

„Oh Jethro… Ich glaube wirklich, du solltest Regel Nr. 12 noch einmal überdenken.", murmelte der ältere Herr zu sich selbst.

Ende

P.S.: Da ich keinen Beta habe, dürfen diejenigen, die Rechtschreibfehler finden, diese gerne als Erinnerung behalten. ;-P


End file.
